moominfandomcom-20200213-history
Moomin (1990 TV series)
Moomin, known in Japanese as Tanoshii Muumin Ikka (Japanese: 楽しいムーミン一家) is an anime series by Telescreen aired between 1990-1991. 104 episodes were made. It was later released in various other languages, including English. The story is based on a series of books by Finnish writer Tove Jansson, originally published in Swedish. It is one of the most well known series based on the books, along with the 1980s puppet series, The Moomins. The series was followed by a second series and a movie. Characters The Moomin family * Moomintroll - the main character, a spirited teenager with a keen sense of adventure and fun, and a generous spirit. * Moominmamma - the mother of Moomintroll. She very rarely gets cross and takes even the most distressing circumstances (such as the arrival of a comet, or being washed away by a flood) in her stride. Moominmamma is almost never without her handbag. * Moominpappa - orphaned in his youth, he is a somewhat restless soul who left the orphanage to venture out into the world in his youth but has now settled down, determined to be a responsible father to his family. He is almost always wearing his black top-hat. Close friends * The Snork Maiden - Moomintroll's vain lady friend and admirer. She does fall in love with others sometimes, but returns to Moomintroll before things get too serious. She changes color according to her mood, with her baseline color in the books described as pale yellow. * Snork - The Snork Maiden's brother, also friends with Moomintroll. His character is obsessing over details, rules and protocol in the books. * Sniff - Moomintroll's immature friend and later adopted brother. He is one of the few characters who is sincerely interested in money, and is always on the lookout for another way to get rich quick. * Snufkin - Moomintroll's best friend, who goes south every winter and returns in the spring. He is the son of the Mymble and the Joxter, and is half-brother to the Mymble's daughter and Little My. Snufkin is an adventurer and a vagabond, admired by those who are small and shy. Snufkin wears old green clothes and a wide brimmed hat he's had since birth. He lives in a tent, smokes a pipe, and plays the harmonica. Snufkin also has a great dislike for The Park Keeper, and the many regulation signs and fences he puts up. At one point he sabotages The Park Keeper by planting Hattifatteners in his garden, causing them to grow and drive him out. In this way Snufkin shows himself to be somewhat of an environmental activist, preferring freely-growing foliage to fenced-in lawns. Snufkin also shows a philosophy akin to that of a Buddhist monk: keeping as few worldly possessions as possible, seeing them as a burden, and being happier keeping the memory of a thing than the thing itself. This aspect of his personality is contrasted in the character of Sniff. * Little My - She is a small, determined and fiercely independent Mymble. When she wants something done, she does it straight away. She is very aggressive and totally disrespectful, but can be a good friend. She has a brash personality. She is Snufkin's half-sister. * The Hemulen - an avid stamp collector. Hemulens feature frequently in the books. His cousin collects butterflies, and another is an avid skiier. The Hemulen's Aunt raised Moominpappa in an orphanage. Other characters frequently find the Hemulens annoying or overwhelming, as they can be somewhat loud, bossy, abrasive and insensitive, but they are well intentioned and usually have other redeeming qualities. Other characters * Fillyjonk - the opposite of the Moomin family. Not a single moment of fantasy or joy, only duties and discipline. She is an extremely methodical person tied down with principles and has a deep rooted belief in prestige and tradition. But in a catastrophe, Fillyjonk may behave totally irrationally. Deep inside she probably has a wish to live like the Moomin family, without any worries. She is most often accompanied by her three children. .]] * The Groke - She is cold and ghostlike, and represents loneliness and all that is scary in the world of Moomin. She seeks warmth and fire, but is unable to do anything but to put them out. Although she has a scary appearance and is dangerous to get close to due to the cold that she's radiating, she's not really evil... Just very lonely. * Hattifatteners - Small white ghost-like creatures that resemble worn socks. Hattifatteners are always on the move and travel in large groups (but always in odd numbers), such as boat convoys. Their only goal in life is to reach the horizon. During their travels they never say a word to each other, and it's doubtful that they have the ability to talk at all, they seem to communicate solely by telepathy. The Hattifatteners cannot see very well, but their sense of touch is very strong, and they can feel ground vibrations and electricity. Hattifatteners assemble once a year when they "recharge" in a thunderstorm. At this time they should be avoided since they are highly charged and can give you electrical burns. Despite physiologically resembling animals, Hattifatteners grow from seeds. Planting Hattifattener seeds where someone has taken up residence is an effective way to get rid of him/her. * The Hobgoblin - he is a powerful magician who travels the Universe with his flying panther, looking for the King's Ruby. His hat is found in the Lonely Mountains by Moomintroll, Snufkin and Sniff, who take it back to Moominhouse. Chaos ensues, as anything you put inside the hat is transformed. Moomintroll himself is changed into a strange creature by the hat when he uses it to hide in during a game. * Thingumy and Bob - Two little creatures who turn up in Moominvalley in with a large suitcase, which contains the King's Ruby. They speak a strange language and are pursued by the Groke who wants the contents. They upset Moominmamma by stealing her handbag. They eventually return it and the whole family throws a party to celebrate. The Hobgoblin arrives when Thingumy and Bob open the suitcase, exposing the King's Ruby for all to see. While they didn't give him the ruby, when the Hobgoblin gave everyone there a wish they wished for the Hobgoblin to have a ruby as beautiful as theirs; the Queen's Ruby * Stinky - A criminal by profession, trickster, and a dangerous influence who tempts the Moomin family to do things that are against the law. He has a code of conduct of his own, and is offended when the Moomins want to give him a large sum of money which has been causing them much trouble. Physically, Stinky looks like some sort of furry mammal, whose most characteristic attribute is his constant, unbearable stench. * The Mymble - Mother of Little My, Snufkin, and The Mymble's Daughter. She has many, many children, but is very jolly. * Too-Ticky - A friend of the family, craftsman and practical philosopher. * Niblings - small aquatic creatures, which chew off people's noses if they are too long for their taste. They enjoy doing the multiplication contests devised by the rather bossy Hemulen's Aunt. * The Muskrat - a philosopher who believes in the pointlessness of things and reads Spengler. The Moomin children annoy him by putting hairbrushes in his bed and such like. He eventually takes to living in the cave Sniff discovers in order to get some peace. * Hodgkins - an inventor and childhood friend of Moominpappa. He builds the Oshun Oxtra (misspelling of Ocean Orchestra in English), a boat in which Moominpappa and his friends travel on their adventures. * The Joxter - Snufkin's father and childhood friend of Moominpappa. He is very lazy and ends up marrying the Mymble. * The Muddler - Sniff's father. A rather untidy and confused individual who collects buttons of all sorts and lives in the coffee tin where he keeps the buttons. He marries Sosuli(Finnish name). * The Island Ghost - a spectre that haunts the Island colonised by Moominpappa. He isn't very good at haunting and gets annoyed when the colonists laugh at him. He takes up knitting to soothe his nerves. * The Ancestor - the Moomintrolls descend from ancient creatures living in tiled stoves. One of those is still dwelling in the Moomin family's bathing house cupboard and stove. He is called the Ancestor. * Misabel - a very depressed and paranoid female character. she is usually the Moomin family's domestic help. She is sometimes the owner of Sorry-oo. It has been said that Misabel's initial reaction to anyone talking to her is fear of them complaining about the quality of her work. *'Whomper' - an earnest little chap. * Emma - the rather bitter stage rat. She helps the Moomin family understand what a theater is and also collaborates with Moominpappa on his play. * The Park Keeper - a horrible Hemulen in charge of a park where everything is forbidden. He is Snufkin's enemy. Snufkin plants Hattifattener seed in the grounds of the park to drive the Keeper away and then burns all the signs forbidding things. * Sorry-oo - a small dog appearing in various relations - however, he is always melancholy and longing. * The Dweller Under the Sink - a small, furry creature that lives under the sink in Moomin House. He only appears in Moominland Midwinter and becomes known to Moomintroll when he wakes up during the long winter hibernation undertaken by the whole Moominfamily. Moomintroll tries to strike up a conversation with him by complementing on his rather bushy eyebrows, but only succeeds in upsetting him. * Edward the Booble - a gigantic monster who pays for people's funerals if he accidentally treads on them. He is generally bad tempered because of this. He accidentally aids the launch of the Oshun Oxtra (Ocean Orchestra), a boat invented by Moominpappa's childhood friend, Hodgkins, by sitting in a river bed. * Daddy Jones - the Autocrat in "Exploits". He owns a fairground full of surprises, sits on a throne and gives a blast on his foghorn when he makes royal proclamations. *'The Lady of the Cold' - a very creepy, beautiful lady who brings winter to Moominvalley. Looking into her eyes will turn you into a block of ice. *'Toft' - a small, very shy boy. Toft makes up one of the people visiting the Moomins while they are absent. He is very mysterious and seems to have the power to make things he imagines, come true. He is also able to use Moominpapa's crystal ball. *'Grandpa Grumble' - an old man. He is quite old and somewhat senile. He uses a cane and owns many pairs of glasses that he carries with him in a basket. *'Gaffsie' - not much is known about Gaffsie, except that she is a friend of Fillyjonk. *'Ninny' - She turned invisible by being frightened too much by her former caretaker. This caretaker gave Ninny to Too-ticky, who then brought her to Moominmama to help make Ninny visible again. Episode List #Episode 1: ‘Spring in Moominvalley’ #Episode 2: ‘Magic Hat’ #Episode 3: ‘Shipwreck Found on the Beach’ #Episode 4: ‘Welcome to Ghost Island’ #Episode 5: ‘Nyoronyoro's Secret’ #Episode 6: ‘Small, Small Visitor’ #Episode 7: ‘What's Inside the Suitcase’ #Episode 8: ‘Magic Trick of the Flying Demon’ #Episode 9: ‘Invisible Friend’ #Episode 10: ‘Ninny Gets Her Smile Back’ #Episode 11: ‘Snork Flies in the Sky’ #Episode 12: ‘Moomin Fights a Pirate’ #Episode 13: ‘Last Dragon on the Earth’ #Episode 14: ‘The Nextdoor Neighbor is a PTA Mom’ #Episode 15: ‘Floren Gets Amnesia’ #Episode 16: ‘A Martian in Moominvalley!’ #Episode 17: ‘Moominpappa Runs Away’ #Episode 18: ‘Magic Seed from the Sea’ #Episode 19: ‘Moominvalley's Jungle’ #Episode 20: ‘Moomin Saves the Tigers’ #Episode 21: ‘Snufkin Departs on a Journey’ #Episode 22: ‘Moomin and Mee's Big Adventure’ #Episode 23: ‘Moominvalley's Winter Inhabitants’ #Episode 24: ‘Snufkin Doesn't Come Back’ #Episode 25: ‘On Papa's Dream’ #Episode 26: ‘Days When the Lighthouse Shines a Light’ #Episode 27: ‘Rich Mrs. Jane’ #Episode 28: ‘Floating Haunted House’ #Episode 29: ‘Separated Family’ #Episode 30: ‘Reunited’ #Episode 31: ‘Snork's Flying Ship’ #Episode 32: ‘Rare Goldfish’ #Episode 33: ‘Make a Wish to the Lamp’ #Episode 34: ‘Mee Gets on a Kite’ #Episode 35: ‘The Witch Comes Home’ #Episode 36: ‘What's Christmas?’ #Episode 37: ‘Festival of the Winter Creatures’ #Episode 38: ‘Sleep Magic’ #Episode 39: ‘Mysterious Sound in the Middle of the Night’ #Episode 40: ‘Secret of Fireworks’ #Episode 41: ‘Strange Incident in Moominvalley’ #Episode 42: ‘Magic Broom’ #Episode 43: ‘Heroine of the Circus’ #Episode 44: ‘Wonderful Birthday’ #Episode 45: ‘The House Built by Moomin’ #Episode 46: ‘Papa's Rich?’ #Episode 47: ‘A Hot Spring Appears!’ #Episode 48: ‘Moomin Rides on a Bubble’ #Episode 49: ‘Mama's Secret’ #Episode 50: ‘Voice from Inside the Dead Tree’ #Episode 51: ‘Floren's Psychic Powers’ #Episode 52: ‘Water Fairy’ #Episode 53: ‘Treasure Hunt Uproar’ #Episode 54: ‘Gift for Mimura’ #Episode 55: ‘Sad Papa’ #Episode 56: ‘Mama Departs on a Journey’ #Episode 57: ‘Floren Raises a Child’ #Episode 58: ‘Contest in Moominvalley’ #Episode 59: ‘Papa's Memorie’ #Episode 60: ‘Mee's Prank’ #Episode 61: ‘Moomin's a Genius Fortuneteller’ #Episode 62: ‘Magic Word’ #Episode 63: ‘Adventure of the Ship Orchestra’ #Episode 64: ‘The Day of Leaving the Nest’ #Episode 65: ‘Moomin's Secret’ #Episode 66: ‘Vampire of Moominvalley’ #Episode 67: ‘Papa's Important Seat is Broken’ #Episode 68: ‘Fateful Meeting with Mama’ #Episode 69: ‘Crisis with the Immortal Bird’ #Episode 70: ‘Making up at the Fish Party’ #Episode 71: ‘Identity of the Glowing Mushroom’ #Episode 72: ‘Friendship of Moomin and the Dolphin’ #Episode 73: ‘Moomin's Explorer Team’ #Episode 74: ‘Singing Flower Present’ #Episode 75: ‘Moomin's Lovely Dream’ #Episode 76: ‘Broken House’ #Episode 77: ‘Finished! Flying Ship’ #Episode 78: ‘Moomin into the Open Skies’ VHS and DVD Several English VHS releases were produced, and in 2005 a Region 2 DVD was released of the early episodes. Alternative Titles * I Mumindalen (Swedish title) * Les Moomins (French title) * Muminki (Polish title) * 楽しいムーミン一家(Muumilaakson tarinoita) (Japanese Title) * המומינים (Ha'Moominim) (Israeli Title) * Mumins (German Title) External links * * Tanoshii Muumin Ikka * Tanoshii Muumin Ikka: Bôken Nikki * Tanoshii Muumin Ikka: Muumindani No Suisei * Internet Movie Database Category:Anime series Category:Moomin series Category:Animated television series Category:Children's television series Category:1990s American television series Category:Television programs based on children's books Category:1990 television program debuts he:המומינים ja:楽しいムーミン一家 fi:Muumilaakson tarinoita sv:I Mumindalen